curiousgeorgetvfandomcom-20200214-history
Man with the Yellow Hat
The Man with the Yellow Hat The Man with the Yellow hat (aka Ted Shackleford) is a major recurring character in all of the Curious George Trilogy set and TV series (2006-2015). He's George's monkey father (parent) and a guardian and treats him like his own child. Based on the movie, the man with the yellow hat (Ted) got his yellow suit and hat from an explorer's shop and seems not too sure of it at first. However, in the TV series he revealed to treasure of his hat and lets out a high pitched scream when his hat gets ruined (in Curious George and the Trash)! There is also many instances and references to the man having his yellow hat as a child, attributing the way he got his yellow suit in the movie to Hollywood, less than the true story. When Seymor roars out loud, Ted in a trap/ net leads out a high pitched shriek in Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle! One of the Man with the Yellow hat's key traits is that he is single. In the books and the episodes, he lives in a small apartment alone with George and has no romantic relationships with other people yet. However, in 2 movies, he's shown to have a girlfriend named Maggie Dunlop who is a schoolteacher (soon he will be married to her with seveal children in Curious George 4). The Man with the Yellow hat's job is widely disputed. In 2 movies, he is shown to work at the Bloomsberry Museum first as a worker then a director. For the episodes, he helps Professor Wiseman but doesn't appear to earn any money from it. It's also shown he takes the subway to work. However, on "Curious George's Egg Hunt" The Man in known as an herpetologist. Affiliated Items The key item related to the man with the yellow hat is of course, his yellow hat. Other items include his yellow hat, a yellow long sleeve shirt, yellow pants, and pair of brown high boots. In the 2006 film, his original museum uniform, he has a white T-shirt, cream vest, brown pants, and dark brown shoes. In Curious George 2 The Man's pajamas and his swimming trunks are red, but now in PBS Kids TV Series and Curious George 3, his pajamas are now yellow. In Curious George 3 in the ending credit photos, Ted drove in his yellow convertible (same from the PBS Kids TV Series), along with George, to show Naja Kulinda, Stirch and Seymor around the big city and everything else. Hobbies The Man with the Yellow hat has many hobbies. He likes music, proven by his love of the symphony and playing the tuba as well as the guitar. He likes reading, proven by him reading most of his free time and that he is in a book club. He is fond of knowledge shown in the movies because he likes to work for the museum. The man also enjoys running and jogging. He is also fond of George because he keeps everything George makes for him and tries his best to give George the perfect Christmas gift5s. Also proven by phrase "Allergic to monkeys, how tragic..." in Curious George: A Very Monkey Christmas. Relatives Ted (the man with the yellow hat) is revealed to be part if not completely Scottish due to the fact he has a Scottish uncle. The rest of his family is not shown though yet. However, Ted's mother is mentioned when he wrote an email to her in Man with the Monkey Hands ''and the birthday card/ photo that she had sent in ''Monkey Size Me. The man also has an aunt introduced in season 8 episode 1 as "great aunt Silvia". Ambitions He has ambitions, he wants to lead the museum as a museum director As A Fugitive/ Poacher The man with the yellow hat has been named a fugitive in Curious George 2 when Danno Wolfe found out he was with the elephant Kayla along with George. He didn't really commit a crime as it was just a big misunderstanding ''when he was following George as George was meaning to return Kayla to California. But in Curious George 3, after Ted calling George "''Bad George" and announced "Monkeys do what grown up's say", he was caught in a trap/ net as a poacher (mistakenly) by Naja (Dr. Kunlida) and her gorilla Seymor. Curious George 2 Follow That Monkey Blu Ray DVD Curious George 3 blooper!.png Curious George 3 scene.png Curious George 3- Monkey see Monkey Do!.png Curious George 3 widerscreen (2).png Curious George 3- Thank Goodness I've Found You (Ted's hat flew off).png Curious George 3 Back to the Jungle DVD (Release!).png Ted.png Ted .jpg